whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Hedgespun Raiment
Hedgespun raiment is any kind of clothing or armor spun from elements found amongst the Hedge. In Changeling: the Lost, a Hedgespun raiment is treated as a merit. Overview Hedgespun clothing is not quite a token in the literal sense, though it qualifies as such for purposes of being purchased via the Token Merit. These clothes come in a near-infinite variety of forms — glittering mail jackets carved from unmelting ice, weightless gowns of palest cobweb, rich silks dyed the vibrant hues of a season at its height, form-fitting black leather crafted from the hide of no earthly beast. While quite ordinary clothing by any other measure, Hedgespun garments are often better-fitting and more comfortable than mortal clothing. Most importantly, Hedgespun clothing is protected by the Mask. A beautiful Winter Queen’s gown of snowflake and silver chain appears as an elegant white evening dress to the mortal eye. The basilisk-skin bodysuit of a lithe Darkling highwayman seems to be the leather jacket and pants of an urban gangster. While possessing no actual supernatural power, Hedgespun is something of a status symbol among the Lost, and many courtiers wouldn’t be caught dead at a grand Revel in simple mortal clothing. The one-dot version represents an entire outfit of Hedgespun clothing; Storytellers are encouraged to allow any character a single small article of Hedgespun clothing (a bloody red cap, a flame-colored scarf, a glittering monocle) at no cost. Armor can be crafted of Hedgespun, as well. The two-dot version is the equivalent of a Kevlar Vest, and the three-dot version is the equivalent of a Flak Jacket.World of Darkness Rulebook, p. 170 Though the armor appears as elaborate leather, wood, metal, ice or other armor in its true mien, the Mask disguises the armor as more modern-seeming protective clothing (a soldier’s flak jacket, hockey pads or the like). Hedgespun armor cannot be mistaken for ordinary clothes. ---- Mien - Practically infinite. Each piece of Hedgespun raiment is a work of art in its own right. Drawback - Hedgespun cannot abide the touch of cold iron. Armor made of Hedgespun provides no protection against cold iron (see p. 174). Delicate garments may even unravel or burn at its touch. Catch - Hedgespun tends to chafe uncomfortably or provide little protection against the elements when worn by a non-fae. The discomfort can provide a one-die distraction penalty to dice rolls if the circumstances seem appropriate, such as attempting to concentrate on picking a lock. Crafting Hedgespun rainment can also be crafted through Hedgespinning by the Lost, not simply discovered. This requires an appropriate Crafts roll, and must be performed in the Hedge. The changeling must make a small donation of her own energy to “finish” the garment (represented by either the experience cost or Hedgespinning with glamour). Below, however, are a few additional ways the Storyteller might allow one to spend dots purchased in the merit: • A piece of clothing or armor could contribute to a character’s Initiative or Speed at +2 per dot spent. Sandals made to contain a strong gust of wind may add to Speed, while a mail-shirt whose links are living spiders who “urge” a character’s limbs to action through tiny pressing bites might grant a character added Initiative while active. • Some raiment might add to a character’s Disguise attempts. Given that Hedge materials are often psychoactive, it’s possible that upon willing it to do so the threads or skin shift to suit the wearer’s wishes (though rarely is such a Disguise perfect). It’s also possible that the raiment simply reflects what others wish or expect to see. Adds +1 to Subterfuge-based Disguise attempts for each dot purchased. • The Hedgespun raiment might add to other particular Social rolls at a rate of +1 per dot spent. A piece of blood-spattered ivory armor might add to Intimidation by dint of its menacing appearance. A long pelt that gives off a potent and pungent musk might grant the user dice in Animal Ken. A coat sewn from narcotic flowers might give off a dizzying fragrance, enough to warrant bonuses to one’s Persuasion. References *Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 203 *Rites of Spring, p. 143 Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary Category:Hedge (CTL)